Requests
A page to collect all request for information. If you want to know something post below the line. ↓Requests start here↓ -"NORUNE AND NEERAN SPECIES PAGES" -"A page on Neeran BBs would be nice." -TSTG, I think you should check the prices and output on starship construction industry. Frigate yards are incredibly inefficient compared to BC yards and some improved options, like level 2 light cruiser yards, are actually downgrades compared to building several low tech facilities for less money. -Addendum to the above: LVL 1 Attack Cruiser Yards. Also every other yard at level 1. -Expanding the gift list from post 33131250 -What's the largest gun I can put in a light cruiser design's turret with 4031 tech? -Figured a short scene from the Neeran side of the conflict could put some more color into the quest and help make the Neeran Empire into more than just a mass of Corvettes trying to swarm us. Something perhaps like the Commander of the Maelstrom during Sonias stay there or the like to tie it into the quest. Perhaps that commander could develop a personal rivalry with Sonia without her knowing it? -A Reworking of the Faction descriptions would be wonderful. Some seem to include information that should be on their individual species pages and I think it would be good to have at least a basic overview of the factions, their type of government, and how they operate. Maybe with a brief history of how they got to that point, but have a more in depth "history" page maybe for organization sake? Please and Thank you TSTG Response: I'm aware of this problem, especially where it concerns the Neeran. I've been working on a new write up for the Neeran species page but it's currently too disorganised and disjointed to put up. - ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 00:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) -Which ships can mount Long-range phase array(s)? Can we replace Shukhant-7 plasma cannons with them? What ship is a most cost-effective platform for them? Response: The new version of the eminence is supposed to have the option to carry 2 newer models that wouldnt suffer from some of the flaws of the old. A Kilo class probably could but of course this would require modification. I generally stopped putting them on ships due to the proliferation of heavy phase cannon arrays. You could fire more of them more quickly and make it impossible for the other ship to dodge. Mind you siege weapon upgrades have become more powerful sincce then. '' ''What else. A Barge could mount one. A Deci probably could if it got rid of its other weapons. The original design, not the optimized version someone proposed putting plasma cannons on. I guess a new Shukhant could carry some on its external mounts but armoring them would be hard and they'd be a big power drain. A Monitor in place of its plasma canons though it would mean a drop in overall damage. A heavily modified Sledge class. Most Heavy Cruisers, though they could carry much better weapons.'' '' --ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 02:02, February 18, 2016 (UTC) -"'' A Deci probably could if it got rid of its other weapons. The original design, not the optimized version someone proposed putting plasma cannons on." The entire idea behind the Deci redesign was to mount a siege cannon on a battleship chassis.'' -Why twin-linked weapon is so unpopular? One would assume that with it's ability to penetrate shields, there would be at least some attempts to improve it, yet only one other variant basically slaps another pair of emitters of the same size. Where are twin-linked micro-phase cannons? Or twin-linked pulse cannons? In fact, I remember you saying that it is unclear how exactly shield-piercing works. Were there any serious attempts to figure it out? Response: They're popular enough within the Dominion but I'll assume you mean with the Factions in general. The meta reason is that I wanted the Dominion to have it's own special weapon that the others didn't. The Rovinar had their E-beams, the Terrans had their high tech tricks and eventually SP weapons. I wanted the Dominion's corvettes to still be a serious threat, especially against Excallibur class Battlecruisers. The in-setting reason is that the Dominion developed them first and tried to make sure the other Factions wouldn't acquire them. Even within the Dominion, attack corvettes only made up 10% of the corvette forces during the Faction Wars. The Terrans did eventually capture some but found them to be too expensive and difficult to maintain and few of their own designs at the time would have been able to mount them. Instead they went towards cheaper pulse weapons. The Kavarian Union tried to copy them but couldn't get them to work quite right so they ended up with the quad linked version on the original Firestorm. They were also expensive and tempermental so they didn't build as many as other designs '' ''Micro phase cannons are a spinal mount type, not a ball turret type so it wouldn't work for them. As for how twin-linking works I've been thinking it might be a result of phased particle collision and focusing producing a phased particle version of Neutron degeneracy. You need a focused beam rather than a pulse. I hope that answered most of the questions and that it made a bit of sense. '' --ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 17:51, March 5, 2016 (UTC) -Yes, mostly, except the question I wanted to ask and apparently managed to bury under pile of secondary questions (oops). Second attempt: E-beam is a racial tech, but it is a whole branch of tech tree, ranging from mini-sized versions that can fit on tank or into turret of HAG all the way to heavy spinal mounts on battleships; Meanwhile, twin-linked cannon is a one-off weapon with (almost) no variation. You already explained out-of-universe that it is basically gimmick weapon intended to keep Dominion corvette swarms relevant, but what is a '''in-universe' explanation for not scaling them up and down? I believe you implied that Dominion-built phase siege cannons are derived from that tech, but nothing else have been mentioned. Response2: (E-beams are not quite small enough for tanks and starfighters yet.)For twin linked weapons they would need starship levels of power and equipment in order to get it to work properly. Maybe it could be possible to scale it down to mount on a scarab but it would be hard to do. Dominion phased based siege weapons are more closely related to conventional phase cannon arrays and spinal mounts. I do recall mentioning that it would be possible to make a siege weapon based on the twin/multi-linked weapon concept but stated at the time that it would be murder to repair and maintain it. Yes it would have a better chance of punching through shields. Larger ships have enough space to carry heavy phase cannon turets and arrays which have better ranger and already have a better shield penetration rating than most smaller weapons. There's less need for them to require twin linked weapons. '''Could you make them larger?: Yes.' It just starts to become impractically expensive. '' -Everything okay TSTG? Hope you're doing well. -Would it be possible to get a page for the FA? -Whatever happened to that driveplate material synthesis project that we invested in several years ago? Should we send some intel people to snoop around the project to see if they're actually doing anything or if they've just disappeared with our money into some far off galaxy? Response: The facility is operational and producing low amounts of the rare element needed for use in drive systems. It is a very slow process and work continues on finding a way to make it more expedient. That might take a '''very' long time though.'' As it was built in Winifred's territory it hasn't really come up much but it does work. It's just more time consuming and expensive than finding a suitable planet and mining it. Mind you, the locations of said planets tend to be known and people will fight over them. '' - ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 13:29, November 17, 2016 (UTC) -Would it be possible to get a page and drawing for the exodus battleship? Response: ''I put the fusion cannon one up. Battleship is a bit messier. '' -A page for the PCCG "H. Escort" mentioned in current the survey would be great. Edit: Thanks for adding the page. One more question: If both the PCCG super and this heavy escort are made out of modular station sections, does that mean Sonia's station construction business can easily shift to ship production if the need arises? Response: ''That will partially depend on if Exodus is willing to sell a production license for all of the needed modules. Those on the Super are a bit different from the modular sections Sonia has the rights to.ThatSlowTypingGuy (talk) 03:12, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Category:Player Q&A